Fruits basket 2
by Kaliku
Summary: Dogs attack a mysterious girl, Yuki, Kyo, and Kaname hear the commotion. While the dogs are fought off, Yuki and the girl are injured. When Yuki is about to carry her to the Sohma house they discover she is not much different from them. Why does Yuki care
1. CH 1

Hi im Rieko-san

I am not part of any Fruba fan club but I do like Yuki. My friend Kana says im part of the Yuki fan club at school but im not! Yuki, Kyo, Kaname, and the rest of the Sohma family are all my friends.

CH. 1

A beginning...

-----

"Who's that ", Yuki said looking down an alley.

"Hm, what? "Kaname said not knowing what Yuki said.

"A girl wondering the streets. And at this hour. "

"Don't worrier about it Yuki " Kaname said looking at the alley.

Yuki stopped walking and thought who was that? The girls photo kept going threw his head again and again.

Suddenly Yuki and the others herd a dog barking fiercely and a crash, they ran to the sound.

When the got to the spot of where the sound was coming from the stopped in there tracks, they sere amazed at what they were seeing, the girl Yuki had seen earlier was getting attacked by a pack of black dogs!

Yuki and Kyo ran to the commotion and started to fight off the dogs away from her.

The dog lunged at their attackers and one bit Yuki in the shoulder.

The girl stood up and punched the dog off of him before it could due any bad damage. Yuki and the girl mad I contact and then a dog lunged at her and got her on her side and bit down hard.

Yuki jump kicked it and drove it away. As Kyo fought off the last one Yuki turned around and looked at the girl.

She was bleeding in many places; Yuki took off his coat and was going to put it over her when suddenly she turned into a wolf that looked just like the dogs that attacked them. Forgetting about this Yuki picked her up and ran toward the house.

"Is she in your family?" Kaname said running with them.

"No ", Kyo said after realizing Yuki wasn't going to answer Kaname.

"Then why did she turn into a dog?"

"We don't know "Yuki said still looking ahead.

When they finally reached the house they broke the door and ran in.

"Hatori! Thank goodness you're here ", Kaname said.

Hatori stared at the limp dog in Yuki's arms. "Who is that?"

"I don't know we found her getting attacked by a pack of dogs after she fell to the ground she turned into a dog, I think she is dying. "

"Put her on the couch "   
Yuki put her down and took his coat off of the dog.

As Hatori examined the wounds he said "we need to bring her to the main house ".

"Ok im coming " Yuki said, all the others gasped. "I want to look after her "

Hatori nodded.

---------------------------

They made there way out of the house carrying the dog.

The two, Yuki and Hatori ran to the main house flying threw the door and into Hatori's room.

"I want you to wait outside..."

Yuki stared at the dog, why do I care so much what happens if she doesn't make it... W/hat will I feel

"Yuki "?

Yuki walked out and sat on the floor and, waited....

To Be Continued...

------------------------------------

Well I really like this one I changed it about 3 times so I hope this is good....

Go me...


	2. CH 3

Hiya It's Reiko-san again! Im really hyper because I just had 5 cups of coffee (Emotional overload) well anyway here is the next chapter sorry it took long I have had a lot of stuff to due so…

CH. 2

" Yuki? It's all done now and she is back to her human form. When she stopped bleeding the turned back".

" Will she be ok? "

" Its to early to tell, she lost a lot of blood. Its wearied I don't how she could transform. "

" Can I go see her?"

" No let her rest I will call you in the morning"

"Ok"

Yuki made his way home.

* * *

" I'm back. Kana, Shigure, were is everyone? "

Yuki looked threw the house were could they be .

"Oh Yuki your back", Shigure said to Yuki after getting his head out of a book, " Kaname and Kyo went out to get food. How is the girl?"

" Hatori and I can't tell if she is going to make it. In her condition its hard to tell, she lost a lot of blood."

" Really? " a long pause fell over Shigure and Yuki.

" We're back! " Kaname said walking threw through door.

" How much did you get Kana? " Yuki said looking at Kyo who had five bags in his hands.

" Kana couldn't put anything back!" Kyo said putting the bags down.

" Yuki I herd about the girl how is she? " Tohru said coming into the house after Kyo.

" She isalright "

" Oh…" long pauses feel over them all again.

Suddenly the phone rang, Shigure answered it " yes Shigure here… oh…yes I will tell him…ok we will… bye " He hung up the phone " that was Hatori… she girl isn't in her bed anymore, she ran off on him "

Yuki had a worried look on him.

" He wants us to try to look for her. He will meet us on his search if he can. '

" Do you think she turned back into a dog? " Kaname said.

" Lets go " Yuki said turning to the door.

Everyone but Kyo followed him

" Kyo? " kana said looking back " you coming? "

" Uh… I will catch up later " he said looking away

" Ok " Kana ran out to catch up with everyone.

* * *

" How do we look for someone if we barely know what she looks like?" Shigure said.

Yuki was trying to remember her. He had seen her before she transformed but it was for just a faint memories now. " I will know when I see her, " he said looking from corner to corner as they passed houses.

" I wonder if she has a curse… is she a dog? Or is she a human? " Tohru said thinking.

" She was a cute doggie though, " Kaname said remembering the dog.

As they continued to search Kaname saw a black flash, "its her! I saw her!"

Everyone ran down the alley looking left and right. Suddenly a dog jumped out of the shadows and soared over everyone and then turned to face them all. It had red eyes, unlike the girls, and it showed its teeth.

"Shigure ask it if it has seen the girl "

" Do you mean, the trader? " the dog said.

* * *

Well there ya go I have written more but I thought it would be good to stop it here to keep you on a cliffhanger Next chapter will be up sooner! 


End file.
